There are a number of applications, which require automatic detection of specific audio-video (AV) data (referred to as Master AV content) in a continuous video stream, including network broadcast streams or streams over the Internet. These streams typically have multiple AV streams and can be any of multiple streams, files, or archived content. For example, upon the automatic detection of specific AV clip in a received network broadcast stream, certain interesting actions can be performed. Examples of such actions would include changing the incoming AV content to some other local content, overlay some useful textual data on the broadcast stream, etc.